


Hurt

by ThePoetess



Category: X-Men (First Class)
Genre: Love ❤️, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: A Havok/Banshee story





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Havok in my Life](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Havok+in+my+Life).



"Hey gingerbread -" "Don't call me that-" "Hey Ginger-" Alex Summers teased as he watched the red haired younger man perched precariously on the window ledge two stories above the ground the wind doing wild things to his red hair as he glanced blankly down at the rock covered walk below "Wha-t are you thinking?" The red head frowned - thinking he could just have this jerky jock asshole disappear - the jerky asshole in question lifted his arms in a teasing but cautious way "No! NO! Don't jump! Don't jump-" the red head turned around a little and glared at him "Has it ever occurred to you that I'd just like to be alone??? Or did that go over your head? Go away you asshole jock -" he turned back and took a deep breath- "Don't jump!" Alex Summers smiled and rubbed a hand through his blond hair as Sean Cassidy frowned "Don't be a asshole Havok- and shut up - I I was only thinking that this war- between sides - mutants and humans- this war is gonna kill us-" 


End file.
